


The Stars Say Hello

by Astronomic



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 07:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7499793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astronomic/pseuds/Astronomic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short poem of what happened when Percy told the stars that Bob said "Hello"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stars Say Hello

The milky way was her forest  
The meteors, her companions  
She swings along the constellation jungle vines  
And climbs the shifting expanse of the asteroid belt  
With her shooting star arrows and cosmic bow, she hunts the nebulas   
For lost wishes and unheard prayers  
Stardust in her hair  
And supernovas in her eyes  
She protects the forgotten hopes of celestial dreamers  
That keep the stars burning  
And the galaxies from collapsing  
But once in a while  
They reach her directly

_“Bob says ‘Hello.”_

And The Hunter of the Heavens returns the favour

_“Hello, Bob.”_


End file.
